


I want you to focus on me

by chnyoungz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Party, Teasing, That's it, baby jungwoo, drunk, fluff cause I love cute shit, i'm sorry dowoo for me being so horny, idk i'm sleepy, if any of nct is reading this get tf out i'm already embarrassed, jk but he was the one who started the lapdance, just read it, smut but not really smut, so you can let your imagination fly, some members are mentioned, stan nct, subspace jungwoo, tease, they don’t have sex but the kinda make out, yuta made me do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chnyoungz/pseuds/chnyoungz
Summary: Doyoung is happy, but he is horny as fuck.He just needs Jungwoo to focus on him.Yuta made him the favor.





	I want you to focus on me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write this a long time ago, but I didn't have the time (or the mind) to do it but now i'm here. Hope you enjoy it and please forgive my ortography if something is not good :( english it's not my first language.
> 
> If you have some requests, leave it in the comments!
> 
> Have a great day/night!

There it goes, the third glass of wathever the members put in it, inside Doyoung's mouth. His mind is starting to get a bit dizzy, but he feels good. Jungwoo on the other hand, is going for his fifth glass of alcohol, and he seems pretty happy.

All the members are around the table on the center of the living room. They've been drinking for the last two hours since they organized a mini party with just them. But now, a lot of them, not so used to drink, are falling on the couch, the floor or just going to their respectives rooms to sleep until tomorrow or something else, who knows.

Doyoung, Taeil, Jaehyun, Yuta and Jungwoo are the only ones left. They are not so drunk, or that's what it seems.

"We should play something" Jungwoo says.

Doyoung looks at him with a suspicious face. He is behind something.

"Sureeee" Yuta says, with a cute smile on his face. "Truth or dare!"

"Yeah" Jaehyun smiles "I like that"

"So, who starts?"

And with that, now twenty minutes later, Yuta has: kissed Taeil, confessed his love to Winwin who was sleeping on the couch and said that he would like have a threesome. Jaehyun just said that he really liked to be the one on charge when it was about sex, and he would like to fuck Taeyong. Taeil has kissed Yuta and confessed that he liked someone in the group but didn't say his name.

Now it's the turn of Jungwoo. And Doyoung is scared.

"Jungwoo, truth or dare?" Jaehyun asked.

The cute guy thinks about it for a few seconds "Dare"

Yuta smiles and says "Give Doyoung a lap dance, I think that's something we all want to see, don't you think that, Doyoung?" He asks while looking at Doyoung and smiling, teasing the guy, cause he knows how bad Doyoung wants to fuck Jungwoo right now.

"Ah, y-yeah, I guess" Doyoung is in shock. He doesn't know if he wants to slap Yuta's face or kiss him for the favor he is doing to him.

Jungwoo laughs cutely while he's getting up and Doyoung is already melting. 

"Hyung, come to the chair, if we do it on the floor it's gonna be uncomfortable." Jungwoo says while taking the hand of the older and guiding him to a chair near them. Doyoung feels how fast his heart is beating but he regret nothing. 

Jungwoo search on spotify for a song to make the mood and make it more interesting. He smiles when he finds it, pressing the play button.

Focus On Me by Jus2 is filling the room.

Doyoung is sitting, and Jungwoo is staring to move his hips, feeling the music. His eyes are closed while a smile is on his face, making him look cute and hot at the same time. His hands touch his own body, feeling himself andgiving a really good show to everyone in the room. He touches his lips, his neck, his nipples and just like that, his hands are on his thighs while he knees in fornt of the boy who is perplexed by the view. He bites his lips and his tongue shows through them, leaving a smug smile on that cute face. He stands up and keeps on dancing while closing his eyes and biting his lower lip.  
He moves until he is between Doyoung legs, opening them to sit on him. Doyoung swallows hard, trying to maintain the calm on himself. Jungwoo starts to rub himself on Doyoung's lap, making the boy's face red and making bigger the problem that the boy had in his lower area.  
Jungwoo stops his movements, to face Doyoung and sit on him completely, one leg at each side of Doyong. His movements start to get a bit faster, making Doyoung think about that. It feels like Jungwoo is trying to get off by doing that, and he reafirms his doubts when he looks at the boy's face and see that he is in a kind of subspace.

"Mhm- ah...yeah" Jungwoo whispers just to Doyoung, and he knows he gotta do something about this. He stops Jungwoo softly, by putting his hands on the hips of the cute boy who is on top of him.

The other guys are mesmerized by what they are watching, and they understand the look on Doyoung's face.

"Jungwoo, baby, would you like to go upstairs?" Doyoung asks while cupping Jungwoo's face in his hands.

"Yeah, I- I want to. But no to sleep, I want you." He pouts while looking directly at Doyoung's eyes.

"It's okay, baby. Let's go" He smiles at the cute boy and lifts him up, grabbing him by his ass and patting it.

The other boys started to mock Doyoung but they were happy for his friend.

Jungwoo and Doyoung arrived at the room, one that was empty of course. Just one second after they opened the door, Jungwoo was kissing Doyoung with his hands around his neck, trying to get closer to him.

"Hyung, need you" Jungwoo whispers on the other's mouth.

Doyoung smiled wile he was going to put a kiss on Jungwoo's neck "I know, baby" 

He kissed the way to the other's mouth "And you can have me." He put a peck on the younger's lips.

"Tonight I'm all yours, and you are mine. Do you like that idea?" Doyoung looked at Jungwoo's eyes and he was surprised on how shiny they were.

"Yes, hyung. I love the idea" He kissed the older deeper than before and sucked his tounge, winning a moan from Doyoung. "Now, please...fuck me until I cry a-and can't say a word. Please, hyung"

Doyoung's heart was running fast, and he couldn't stop himself for a minute longer. 

"Okay, baby boy. Now go to bed and prepare yourself for me, I want to see how bad you need me." A smirk was on his face while he was saying that, and Jungwoo realized that maybe Doyoung was not just a one time thing. And he loved that idea.

 

The End xx.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I suck at writting smut but I tried


End file.
